Premiers flocons
by pommedapi
Summary: UA. Sanji s'inquiète de la tournure de sa relation avec Zoro. Son passé va-t-il finir par les séparer ?


_UA. Sanji s'inquiète de la tournure de sa relation avec Zoro. Son passé va-t-il finir par les séparer ?_

 _En participation à l'évènement ZoSan Advent Calendar organisé par dailyzosan sur Tumblr pour la date du 26 décembre 2017._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Premiers flocons**

"Tête d'algue?"

Sanji se redressa dans son lit en constatant que son compagnon n'était plus à ses côtés. Etonné, il avisa l'heure : 7h47. Se pouvait-il que Zoro soit aussi impatient que les enfants à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et qu'il soit déjà levé? Ils n'avaient pourtant pas dormi plus de trois heures depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés…

Il repoussa la couette puis sortit de la chambre après avoir enfilé son haut de pyjama abandonné quelques heures auparavant. Cependant, une fois dans le salon et après avoir regardé dans la salle de bain et la cuisine, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était désormais seul dans son appartement.

Sanji soupira et laissa son regard se poser sur la photo de ses amis sur le buffet depuis l'année dernière. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient tous réunis pour l'occasion du nouvel an. Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Robin et Brook. Ainsi que Zoro et lui. Tous souriants et levant leurs verres à cette nouvelle année emplie de promesses. La soirée avait été mémorable et le blond était heureux d'en avoir gardé ce souvenir. Pourtant, elle lui rappelait également que si l'année avait bien débutée, la relation qu'il entretenait avec le kendoka s'était aussi lentement délitée ces derniers temps.

Il en avait eu une preuve supplémentaire hier alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis chez Robin et Franky. Pour une fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour le réveillon de Noël au lieu du nouvel an puisqu'Ussop et Brook ne seraient pas présents à cette date. Bien que l'ambiance ait été chaleureuse et toujours aussi joyeuse entre eux, Sanji avait bien remarqué l'attitude détachée et l'humeur presque morose de son compagnon. Il savait que cette période était toujours particulière pour lui mais c'était plus qu'une simple mélancolie qui étreignait Zoro depuis quelques semaines. En réalité, depuis que le cuisinier lui avait proposé d'habiter ensemble.

Le cuisinier secoua la tête et observa le sapin illuminé entouré de cadeaux à quelques pas de lui. Zoro et lui se fréquentaient depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et même si leur cohabitation s'était avérée difficile au début, il était vite apparu que leurs disputes révélaient une attirance indéniable entre eux. Et même s'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé auparavant, Zoro laissait de plus en plus ses affaires chez lui tandis que lui-même en déposait dans son appartement. Alors ça lui avait semblé logique de proposer à son compagnon de vivre ensemble mais peut-être cela ne l'avait-il été que pour lui.

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le ciel était encore sombre mais il n'avait toujours pas neigé depuis le début de la saison, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Il avait une idée plutôt certaine du lieu où se trouvait Zoro mais il hésitait. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas être dérangé…

Finalement, le cuisinier s'habilla chaudement et attrapa ses clés de voiture. Zoro traversait peut-être une période de doute concernant leur relation mais Sanji ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser affronter seul le matin de Noël.

* * *

La grille noire du cimetière grinça lorsque le blond la repoussa pour entrer. Le jour se levait doucement et il se dirigea lentement entre les tombes. Le froid lui piquait les joues et la condensation de son souffle s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration.

Quelques instants plus tard, il distingua la silhouette de Zoro à genoux devant l'une des tombes et il ralentit encore, lui laissant le temps de repérer sa présence. Finalement, comme Zoro ne bougeait pas, il approcha pour déposer sur la pierre froide balayée par le vent de décembre le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin. Il recula ensuite respectueusement pour laisser suffisamment d'espace à son compagnon.

Il savait que la perte de sa meilleure amie avait laissé une plaie béante en lui dont il se remettait à peine. Cinq ans aujourd'hui que Kuina avait disparu dans un stupide accident de la circulation un matin de Noël et cinq ans que Zoro errait comme une âme en peine à la recherche de la lumière qu'il avait perdue.

« Je voulais venir, fit-il soudain, toujours agenouillé.

\- Je sais. J'aurais pu t'accompagner, répondit Sanji derrière lui.

\- Non. Je voulais être seul. »

Le cuisinier ne répliqua pas mais ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Il avait lui aussi connu la jeune fille que Zoro avait parfois emmené lors de ses virées avec le reste de la bande. A cette époque, Zoro et Kuina venaient d'emménager en ville pour fréquenter l'un des meilleurs clubs de kendo de la région. La jeune fille avait réussi les tests et avait été admise dans leur école que Zoro comptait bien intégrer à son tour l'année suivante mais en attendant, il avait été inscrit dans le lycée du coin et Luffy s'était pris d'amitié pour lui. Rapidement, une routine s'était mise en place et si Zoro ne passait pas ses soirées enfermé dans son dojo avec son amie pour se battre sans relâche et améliorer leurs performances, il rejoignait Luffy et ses amis. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fait connaissance.

Aussitôt, la tension avait été électrique entre eux. Encore aujourd'hui, Sanji ne savait pas s'il avait détesté son air renfermé ou au contraire s'il avait été impressionné par la dévotion qu'il mettait dans son sport. Ce qui lui avait paru évident cependant, c'était l'adoration qu'il portait à son amie et la complicité naturelle qui les unissait autour de leur art. Sanji avait ainsi appris au fur et à mesure que Kuina était la seule famille de Zoro. Qu'il avait été recueilli très jeune dans le dojo du père de la jeune fille et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, nourrissant l'espoir et la volonté de devenir les meilleurs.

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant deux ans. Zoro avait été admis dans l'école de kendo à son tour, et les entrainements et les compétitions s'étaient enchainés pour les deux amis, les rapprochant à chaque fois un peu plus de leur rêve.

Jusqu'à ce que le monde s'écroule pour Zoro, emportant sa meilleure amie et le reste de sa vie par la même occasion.

Sanji l'avait vu plongé. Zoro s'était retranché dans son art, à la recherche de Kuina mais aussi de la douleur que lui rappelait inévitablement son absence dans le dojo désormais vide. Tout le monde avait assisté à sa chute, impuissant. Après une période d'acharnement qui le laissait inconscient sur le tapis de la salle d'entrainement, Zoro avait vu son corps s'épuiser et il n'avait pu faire autrement que de lever le pied. Au départ, chacun s'était secrètement réjoui, pensant que ce repos forcé permettrait au kendoka de tourner la page mais au contraire, rompre le lien avec l'art qu'ils avaient partagé avait fini de l'anéantir.

Zoro s'était enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à négliger ses cours, ne se présentant qu'à ses leçons de kendo, ce qui avait fini par lui valoir un renvoi de son école. Il avait alors déménagé pour s'installer dans un vieil appartement décrépi dans les bas-fonds de la ville et avait passé des jours sombres reclus dans les bars les plus mal famés où Sanji l'avait vu boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout. Un soir, il l'avait même vu frapper le mur d'une ruelle jusqu'à ce que le sang ne ruisselle sur ses mains alors qu'il sortait de son service du restaurant en face.

Zoro avait voulu s'isoler pour vivre seul sa douleur et personne n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Pendant près d'un an, il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même, s'enfonçant tous les jours un peu plus dans l'alcool, se réveillant même parfois en garde à vue suite à des bagarres où il avait laissé son opposant défiguré sur le sol. Mais Luffy ne s'était pas résigné pour autant. Il avait continué à lui parler, à aller le voir, à l'entrainer dehors.

Et progressivement, l'obstination de son ami avait rattaché Zoro à la vie tandis que le temps faisait lui aussi son œuvre. Zoro était lentement ressorti de sa coquille, autorisant les uns et les autres à s'approcher. Il avait trouvé un emploi d'agent de sécurité dans une boite de nuit et il avait pu emménager dans un appartement plus décent.

Tout le monde avait approuvé la tournure des évènements mais Sanji lui, avait regardé d'un œil critique la tête d'algue qui tentait de reconstruire sa vie en occultant ce qui soudait pourtant tout son être : le kendo. Il avait en effet abandonné la pratique et ne se déplaçait même plus aux compétitions en tant que simple spectateur. Alors le soir où Zoro avait décrété vouloir vendre ses sabres, devant le silence assourdissant de ses amis, lui s'était mis en colère. Il avait saisi le kendoka par le col de sa chemise et l'avait flanqué par terre avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied monumental dans le torse pour le réveiller. Si Zoro abandonnait ses sabres, il n'allait pas guérir. Il allait juste mourir.

Luffy les avait séparés après que Zoro ait lui-même balancé un coup de poing au cuisinier et tandis que Chopper était sorti de la salle de bain pour aller chercher du désinfectant après qu'ils se soient calmés, les deux rivaux s'étaient longuement dévisagés. Ce soir-là, tout n'avait pas changé entre eux mais une nouvelle compréhension avait éclairé leur relation.

« Je peux te laisser si tu veux, proposa finalement Sanji comme le silence s'éternisait.

\- Non. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Zoro se releva et Sanji sentit sa respiration accélérer malgré lui. Il acquiesça imperceptiblement et suivit son compagnon à travers les tombes. Arrivés devant la grille, le kendoka fit un signe de tête vers la petite promenade qui longeait le fleuve à quelques pas et le cuisinier lui emboita le pas à nouveau.

* * *

Le silence était assourdissant. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait faiblement sur la promenade vide en ce jour de fête. Sanji chercha une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma avant de relever le col de son manteau pour se protéger davantage du froid.

A cet instant, il remarqua qu'il se mettait enfin à neiger. Les premiers flocons se mirent lentement à tourbillonner et le cuisinier esquissa un sourire.

« Putain, j'suis pas bon à ça… »

Zoro s'était immobilisé et Sanji retira lentement le mégot de ses lèvres pour le contempler, se figeant à son tour. Zoro était une énigme. Le kendoka avait beau lui répéter qu'il était le plus compliqué des hommes, le cuisinier était tout aussi perdu que lui face à son compagnon. Ils s'aimaient et se détestaient avec la même intensité selon les moments, saisissant instantanément ce que l'autre voulait dire ou se perdant au contraire dans la confusion la plus totale. Et aujourd'hui à son plus grand désarroi, c'était la confusion qui dominait.

« Dis-le simplement, tête d'algue. »

Zoro se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise, et le blond tenta de respirer profondément pour calmer son impatience. Après quelques instants de torture silencieuse, le kendoka se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Il y a ce nouveau dojo qui va se construire de l'autre côté du pays et... Je voudrais y aller. Ils m'ont proposé une place d'entraineur. »

Sanji demeura parfaitement immobile, tentant de faire abstraction du rythme infernal que jouait son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Les tests que tu as passés la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Zoro hocha la tête.

« Depuis que j'ai repris les cours, j'ai franchi toutes les étapes. Si je veux encore progresser, il faut que j'intègre un dojo de plus grande envergure.

\- C'est bien », répondit simplement le blond.

Sanji avait été le premier à le pousser à reprendre ses cours et son cursus de kendo. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole à présent. De toute façon, il pensait sincèrement que Zoro ne s'épanouirait jamais aussi bien sans son art et ses souvenirs de Kuina à travers leur passion commune.

Depuis ce jour où Sanji l'avait étalé pour avoir suggéré de vendre ses sabres, le kendoka avait réinterrogé leur place dans sa vie et le blond avait voulu l'aider en lui tendant un soir le prospectus de la campagne de recrutement de l'école qu'il avait laissé tomber. Sanji était venu le trouver devant la boite de nuit à la fin de son service spécialement pour le lui apporter mais Zoro s'était énervé et avait déchiré le prospectus devant ses yeux. Le cuisinier l'avait alors qualifié de lâche et Zoro avait serré les dents, tournant les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le blond l'avait suivi et avait continué à l'invectiver, le traitant de dégonflé et de trouillard sans discontinuer. Sanji ne savait pas si ses mots avaient déclenché quelque chose en lui ou si le kendoka s'était révélé à ce moment-là mais au milieu des insultes, Zoro l'avait soudainement repoussé d'une main sur le cou jusqu'au mur bordant la rue déserte, le regard luisant de colère.

 _« Je n'ai pas peur. »_

Et il avait ensuite plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour le faire taire ou pour lui prouver ses paroles précédentes, Sanji ne l'avait jamais su. Mais il savait que depuis ce jour, Zoro avait repris les armes. Il avait fini son cursus et passé son diplôme d'entraineur, se faisant ainsi une place parmi les professeurs du dojo. Et il avait continué à viser toujours plus haut tandis que leur relation s'était renforcée à son tour, incluant désormais des nuits sans sommeil où ils apprenaient à se découvrir.

« Viens avec moi, cuistot. »

Replongeant brutalement dans la réalité, le blond releva les yeux vers son compagnon, incrédule.

« Je sais que tu as ton vieux et ton resto ici, soupira Zoro. Mais tu pourrais commencer à construire le tien là-bas…

\- All Blue ? »

Sanji avait déjà parlé au kendoka de son rêve d'ouvrir un jour son propre restaurant. Il nourrissait ce projet depuis toujours mais n'osait pas sauter le pas. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Zoro se rapprocha alors pour poser sa tête contre la sienne, fermant les yeux.

« Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais j'ai envie de le faire. Avec toi.

\- Zoro… »

Le cuisinier laissa son mégot consumé lui échapper et il passa ses mains autour de sa nuque.

Il se souvenait de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait compris à quel point il était attaché à cet homme face à lui. Après l'avoir détesté, après avoir voulu lui refaire le portrait à maintes reprises, après avoir goûté au plaisir de ses lèvres et de son corps, il avait découvert qu'il nourrissait un attachement sans précédent envers cet idiot incapable de se repérer dans l'espace. Il s'en était aperçu un soir alors que le kendoka tentait de lui démontrer qu'il savait lui aussi cuisiner. Et tout simplement, au milieu de la farine qui s'était envolée et des jaunes d'œuf tachant son plan de travail, Sanji avait réalisé qu'il était parfaitement à sa place. Qu'il ne trouverait rien ni personne d'autre pour se sentir aussi heureux.

« … Je t'aime. »

A ces mots, Zoro s'empara ardemment de ses lèvres et le blond y répondit avec force.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji étouffa un petit rire nerveux et Zoro l'interrogea du regard tandis que le cuisinier faisait jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

« Je pensais que t'allais me quitter… »

Devant le regard stupéfait de son compagnon, le blond se mordit les lèvres.

« Tu étais distant ces derniers temps et je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être eu tort de te proposer d'habiter ensemble…

\- Non ! Je… Ca m'a fait réfléchir, c'est tout, soupira le kendoka. Réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment. »

Il secoua ensuite la tête.

« Il fallait que je sois sûr et que je le dise à Kuina. Que je lui dise au-revoir. »

Sanji sentit soudain l'intensité du regard de Zoro sur lui et il resserra ses doigts glacés sur sa peau.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu, Zoro. On reviendra.

\- Je sais. Mais je voulais lui dire au-revoir parce que désormais, je veux être heureux. Même si elle n'est plus là… »

Zoro baissa les yeux et le cœur de Sanji se serra dans sa poitrine. Il l'attira alors vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son front, ému.

« Tu deviendras le meilleur kendoka du monde et je vais ouvrir mon propre restaurant, lui murmura-t-il. Rendons-la fière, Zoro. »

Son compagnon le serra contre lui en retour tandis que les flocons dansaient de plus en plus fort autour d'eux.

« On la rendra fière, cuistot. Si t'es avec moi, je sais qu'on y arrivera… »

Le blond profita de la chaleur de l'étreinte de son compagnon avant d'embrasser doucement sa tempe. Ses cheveux se couvraient de neige et il passa une main douce dans ses mèches vertes pour la faire tomber.

« Rentrons à la maison, tête d'algue. Nos cadeaux nous attendent… »

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
Bonnes fêtes à tous !_


End file.
